Don't Be Coldhearted
by baebyblush
Summary: Jonghyun si kutu buku yang ketahuan mencontek oleh Kuanlin si Playboy sekolah yang menyebalkan.
1. Chapter 1

Cerita ini tidak murni dari kepala saya. Original cerita ini dari manga berjudul Hidoku Shinaide/Don't be so cruel (rated: explicit) tetapi karena baru pertama kali memposting lebih baik yang ringan-ringan dulu aja hehe~ dalam cerita ini banyak sekali yang BERUBAH. Dari nama sampai situasi sesuai kondisi termasuk adegan dewasanya^^ Jadi kalau teman2 pernah baca komiknya jangan heran yah~

"Kim Jonghyun siswa polos yang terjebak situasi dan Lai Kuanlin yang mengandalkan situasi tersebut untuk keuntungan pribadi.

Kim Jonghyun adalah murid kelas 2 yang bisa sekolah karena bantuan beasiswa penuh dan terancam tidak mendapatkannya tahun depan jika gagal dalam ujian percobaan yang terakhir. Lai Kuanlin murid malas nan kaya raya yang mendapatkan keuntungan besar karena melihat Jonghyun mencontek. Apa yang dia inginkan?"

 **p/s: italic: isi hati (?) / suara hati (?) | situasi sekolah terinspirasi dari drama School 2017**

Dengan wajah tertunduk Jonghyun duduk menghadap sang wali kelas yang sedang mengevaluasi nilai dari ujian percobaannya yang sudah berlangsung tiga kali itu. Terlihat dari ekpresi sang wali kelas tidak menunjukkan kabar baik untuk Jonghyun.

"hmm..." wali kelas masih membolak-balik hasil ujian Jonghyun lalu membuka kaca matanya.

"Jika terus begini, tahun depan kau bisa keluar dari penerima beasiswa Jonghyun-ah"

 _'Ya Tuhan jangan...'_

"Apa ada yang mengganggu mu di sekolah?" mendengar itu Jonghyun langsung melihat pada wali kelasnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Iya, Jonghyun bukan siswa yang suka dibully. Sekolah itu hanya untuk anak laki-laki dan dia berada diperingkat pertama untuk murid pria yang ingin diajak berkencan.

Jonghyun masih diam dengan wajah kembali tertunduk. Lelah dengan sikap siswanya yang sangat introvert itu, sang wali kelas pun hanya bisa memberinya saran dan semangat.

"Bapak tidak tahu apa yang mengganggu konsentrasi belajar mu tapi yang jelas kau harus berusaha agar nilai ujian percobaan terakhir mu meningkat sebelum ujian semeseter nanti" setelah wali kelasnya selesai bicara Jonghyun berdiri dan membungkuk memberi salam dan saat berbalik wajahnya bertubrukan dengan dada bidang sesorang.

Jonghyun sedikit terhuyung tapi dia masih bisa mengendalikannya dan setelah berdiri tegak dia melihat siapa pria itu dan tidak kenal. Jelas saja tidak kenal, ruang lingkup pertemanannya sebatas kelas dan perpustakaan lalu pulang. Jonghyun tidak begitu perduli dengan anak laki-laki itu, dia melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan ruang guru.

"Kuanlin-ah..."Jonghyun masih bisa mendengar sang wali kelas nya menyebutkan nama anak itu.

 _'Kuanlin...'_

"Jika terus begini bagimana bisa masuk universitas?" kali ini sang guru berhadapan dengan anak super kaya yang tidak takut apapun bahkan tidak punya niat kuliah. Bukan, dia sangat mandiri, hanya tidak suka dengan kehidupannya yang terlahir kaya raya tapi kesepian.

"memangnya kalau tidak kuliah dunia akan runtuh, saem?" dengan menyenderkan punggungnya dan menatap langit-langit ruangan Kuanlin bicara dengan santai. Sang guru hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, dia melihat Kuanlin orang yang potensial jika dia mau membuka hatinya. Tidak banyak pembicaraan yang terjadi antara mereka dan Kuanlin pun juga meninggalkan ruang guru.

Kuanlin benar-benar malas jika sudah mengenai ujian. Pergi ke sekolah hanyalah formalitas syarat bisa bekerja, ya, semua pekerjaan layak minimal harus punya ijazah jika tidak yah seperti dia saat ini sebagai waitress coffee shop dan partimer pula. Saat keluar dari ruangan Kuanlin melihat anak laki-laki yang menabraknya, ya itu Jonghyun yang sedang berdiri menatap nanar tembok yang polos itu. Kuanlin mendekatinya dan berdiri sejajar dibelakangnya, dia memperhatikan Jonghyun dari ujung kepala sampai kaki lalu ikut menatap tembok tersebut.

"Apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu yang indah ditembok ini?" Kuanlin menundukkan tubuhnya dan bicara tepat ditelinga Jonghyun.

 _'Mengagetkan saja...'_ Jonghyun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan memegangi dada kirinya merasakan jantungnya apakah itu masih berfungsi? Jonghyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan lagi-lagi ia menabrak dada bidang tersebut namun kali ini sedikit lebih sakit karena itu sangat dekat, seluruh wajahnya menempel.

Jonghyun mundur beberapa langkah kebalakang dan mendongak kan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah anak itu dengan jelas. Ya, perbedaan tinggi yang cukup, tidak, sangat terlihat membuatnya terintimidasi jadi Jonghyun hanya menatapnya dengan diam dan berlalu. Ya, pergi meninggalkan Kuanlin dengan helaan nafas singkat.

"Interesteing..." kata yang dikeluarkan pria Taiwan ini dan masih melihat punggung pria Gangwon-Do itu menjauh.

 **Satu Minggu Berlalu Dan Hari Penentuan Jonghyun Tiba**

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian percobaan para siswa kelas dua agar bisa mengikuti ujian semester. Para siswa dari kelas unggulan sampai yang tidak bisa disebut kelas pun mengikutinya. Banyak siswa yang stress karena bingung menentukan universitas dan ada pula yang takut tidak bisa kuliah karena evaluasi dirinya yang menurun serta nilai minus yang semakin menumpuk. Karena semua itu, banyak murid yang melakukan cara pintas. Sebagian orang tua dari mereka yang punya uang 'menyewa' para konsultan pendidikan untuk membuat evaluasi diri yang baik bagi anak mereka, sebagian lagi berbuat curang, sebagian lagi ada yang menyerah dan tentu saja masih ada yang berjuang dengan hasil keringatnya sendiri.

Hari ini Jonghyun harus menentukan dimanakah dia berada? Apakah dia sebagian dari anak yang mengandalkan orang tua? Mungkinkah? memilih berbuat curang? Atau membuktikan dirinya mampu berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri? hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu soal itu.

Semua murid sudah duduk ditempatnya dan ujianpun segera dimulai. Setelah wali kelas membagikan soal dan lembar jawaban, semua murid mulai bekerja dan mengerjakan soalnya satu per satu. Terlihat semuanya sangat serius dan berhati-hati. Namun, salah satu murid terlihat sangat frustasi dan tidak nyaman dikursinya, Kim Jonghyun. Sesaat setelah ujian dimulai dia terlihat gelisah melihat kebawah, kearah lokernya. Ya, disana ada selembar kertas yang hampir 80% semua jawaban soal ujian ini ada disana. Hati dan otaknya bergumul apakah dia harus membuka kertas itu atau tidak. Otaknya berfikir dia harus bertahan dengan menjadi penerima beasiswa tetapi hatinya merasa ini bukan jalan yang benar. Setelah lama berfikir, pertarungan sengit antara otak dan hati dimenangkan oleh kedudukan tertinggi di organ tubuh manusia, ya OTAK. Jonghyun akhirnya melihat kertas itu.

Dikelas lain, dengan ujian yang sama, seorang murid sudah selesai dan meninggalkan bangkunya. Sang wali kelas yang sudah menyerah dengan ini hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan membiarkan dia pergi. Saat keluar dari kelas ia bertemu satu-satunya guru yang peduli pada masa depannya tidak seperti wali kelasnya sendiri.

"Kuanlin-ah, kau sudah selesai?" dengan senyum yang selalu terlihat indah.

"Hanya melihat mana jawaban yang ku suka saja" seperti biasa menanggapinya dengan santai tapi masih menghargainya. Sang guru hanya bisa menggaruk dahinya dan menepuk bahu muridnya itu.

"Baiklah. Apapun itu bapak selalu berharap yang terbaik untuk mu Kuanlin" dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman kecil lalu muridnya itu pergi melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

Kuanlin benar-benar bosan dengan keadaan sekolah yang sangat sepi ini. Lorong sekolah, kantin bahkan taman belakang yang sering dijakikan anak-anak malas untuk merokok saja pasti sepi. Karena terlalu bosan, dia pun berencana untuk melihat-melihat kelas lain yang juga sedang ujian dan saat sampai dikelas 11-B lokal ke 2 tempatnya murid-murid pintar nan rajin berkumpul. Kuanlin melihat pria kecil yang duduk dipojok kelas sedang mengeluarkan kertas dari lokernya. Sangat kecil, itu yang fikirkan Kuanlin.

 _'Apa dia bisa melihat itu? dasar bodoh'_

Menarik perhatiannya, dia pun membatalkan tour sekolahnya itu dengan berdiri didepan pintu dan bersandarkan tembok. Kuanlin tidak lelah melihat Jonghyun, ya, murid yang bertemu dengannya di ruang guru. Satu jam usai, para murid pun mulai meninggalkan kelas termasuk Jonghyun. Kuanlin? Lima belas menit sebelum selesai dia sudah pergi, dia bukan orang yang terburu-buru apalagi untuk menangkap pria polos seperti Jonghyun. Sementara itu, Jonghyun terus mengutuk dirinya yang berbuat curang dan tidak mempehatikan langkahnya.

Saat dia mencium bau asap rokok barulah dia sadar kalau dia menuju kandang singa, jika terus melangkah bisa-bisa dia pulang pagi. Jelas dia mendengar rumor bahwa dia ada diperingkat 1 untuk bottom paling diminati saat ini. Namun, sepertinya pepatah 'keluar dari mulut harimau, masuk lubang buaya' sedang menimpa Jonghyun. Untuk ketiga kalinya dia menabrak dada bidang seseorang dan masih juga orang yang sama, Lai Kuanlin.

"Kim Jonghyun..." Kuanlin merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan wajah Jonghyun—yang masih mengelus dahinya.

"Si pencontek dari kelas B?" Jonghyun berhenti mengelus dahinya dan mendongak agar bisa melihat Kuanlin dan wajah mereka sangat dekat sampai hidung keduanya menempel. Refleks, Jonghyun memundurkan wajahnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya bahwa ada sesorang yang melihatnya mencontek. Lututnya saat ini benar-benar lemas, rasanya dia ingin jatuh dan menangis tapi dia lebih ingin pergi dari hadapan anak itu.

Jonghyun bingung, dia harus ke arah mana? Jika dia berbalik arah, murid laki-laki yang ada diujung lorong tidak akan melepaskannya tapi jika dia mealnjutkan jalannya dia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk melewati Kuanlin.

Kuanlin masih menatap Jonghyun yang gelisah, akhirnya dia memberi jalan agar dia bisa lewat dan saat Jonghyun melewati pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu—Kuanlin berbisik "Ayo membuat kesepakatan?" sambil tersenyum lebar dan sangat menyebalkan bagi Jonhyun.

Mereka berdua kembali berhadapan dan Jonghyun menatapnya kesal sekaligus takut. Bagaimana kalau dia mengadu?

"Kesepakatan apa?" tanya Jonghyun datar.

"Baiklah, aku juga tidak suka basa-basi..." Kuanlin sedikit memberi jeda pada kalimatnya dan menatap Jonghyun—lagi dari helai rambut sampai ujung sepatunya lalu kembali ke atas. Jonghyun yang melihat itu mengikuti geraka kepala Kuanlin lalu akhirnya mata mereka bertemu dan membuatnya terkejut.

"Bercinta denganku!" dan lagi-lagi dengan senyum yang menyebalkannya itu. Jonghyun terkejut dan bola matanya seakan ingin melompat dari tempatnya. Saat mendengarkan itu rasanya ingin memukul wajah Kuanlin dengan apapun itu, jika bisa dia ingin mencopotkan daun pintu dan memukul wajah mulus pria Taiwan itu.

"Apa kau gila? Aku tidak akan mau!" Jonghyun memilih berbalik arah

"Well, tidak masalah. Pergilah lewat sana, layani mereka yang nafsunya lebih besar dari pada aku" kali ini sedikit tertawa dan mengeluarkan suara pula sehingga Jonghyun yang mendegarnya merasa frustasi seakaan dia sedang diejek olehnya dan sepertinya memang begitu. Jonghyun berbalik dan menatap Kuanlin lagi. Dia melewati Kuanlin dan pergi namun masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Kuanlin.

"Aku tidak menyuruh mu membuka celana sekarang tapi fikirkan lagi. Dalam dua hari kita akan bertemu disini, jika tidak datang aku yang akan menentukan nasibmu selanjutnya..." Kuanlin terus berbicara meskipun Jonghyun semakin jauh. Ya, dari awal dia tidak terburu-buru karena dia tahu bagaimana hasilnya. Pria yang mementingkan reputasi dan nama baik akan mudah bertekuk lutut saat dalam keadaan terhimpit.

Kuanlin melanjutkan langkahnya dengan ringan untuk bertemu teman-temannya dengan senyuman dan tawa kecil kemenangan yang masih menempel diwajahnya.

Sementara disisi lain, seseorang pulang dengan kepala tertunduk dan mata yang basah. Selama perjalanan pulang dia terus menangis harus berbuat apa? Saat sampai didepan rumah dan kamar nyamannya, Jonghyun terus berfikir keputusan apa yang dia harus pilih. Menyerah pada Kuanlin atau merelakan posisi beasiswanya demi gengsinya?

 **WELL INI SINGKAT TAPI BUAT PUSING JUGA HAHA!** Gue tau ini CRACK SHIP banget yah tapi berharap ada yang baca hehe~ anyw kalo responnya bagus bakalan gue cepetin posting chapter selanjutnya and... gue bakal mendeskripsikan sosok Nemugasa dan Maya yang menurut gue Kuanlin-Jr cocok banget ke mereka ^^ Thank you guys~

 **Notes:**

Alasan memilih Kim Jonghyun dan Lai Kuanlin? KARENA MOMEN MEREKA SELAMA FEAR!

Jonghyun: sebenarnya dia ga kalem cuma selama di pd101 dia nunjukin sikap introvertnya dan ini cocok banget sama karakter Nemugasa.  
Lai Kuanlin: POKOKNYA DIA COCOK BANGET JADI MAYA! UDAH ITU AJA!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: Cerita ini tidak murni dari kepala saya. Original cerita ini dari manga berjudul Hidoku Shinaide/Don't be so cruel (rated: explicit) tetapi karena baru pertama kali memposting lebih baik yang ringan-ringan dulu aja hehe~ dalam cerita ini banyak sekali yang BERUBAH. Dari nama sampai situasi sesuai kondisi termasuk adegan dewasanya^^ Jadi kalau teman2 pernah baca komiknya jangan heran yah~**_

Kim Jonghyun siswa polos yang terjebak situasi dan Lai Kuanlin yang mengandalkan situasi tersebut untuk keuntungan pribadi.

Kim Jonghyun adalah murid kelas 2 yang bisa sekolah karena bantuan beasiswa penuh dan terancam tidak mendapatkannya tahun depan jika gagal dalam ujian percobaan yang terakhir.

Lai Kuanlin murid malas nan kaya raya yang mendapatkan keuntungan besar karena melihat Jonghyun mencontek.

Apa yang dia inginkan?

 **p/s: italic: isi hati / suara hati (?) | no mature content | menyebutkan kata-kata sensual**

 **STARTEU!**

 _"Bercinta denganku!"_

 _"Aku tidak menyuruh mu membuka celana sekarang..."_

 _"...aku yang akan menentukan nasibmu selanjutnya"_

Dengan wajah kusut, rambut yang sudah tidak beraturan lagi dan mata seperti panda membuat Jonghyun terlihat seperti zombie. Dia berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk dan mengabaikan semua orang yang ia temui dijalan. Didalam kepalanya hanya suara Kuanlin yang mengintimidasinya sejak kemarin. Gangwon-do boy ini terus melangkahkan kakinya dan saat sampai di tempat kakinya menghentikan langkah barulah dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menarik nafas sangat dalam lalu membuangnya dengan lemah.

"Hey!" suara yang paling menyebalkan saat ini ditelinga Jonghyun tiba-tiba terdengar. Jonghyun berbalik melihat sumber suara itu dan terlihatlah sosok 'setan' dimatanya yang sedang duduk sambil menghisap rokok. Jonghyun menatapnya sinis _'Bukankah merokok disekolah itu melanggar peraturan'_ benaknya.

Melihat tatapan si kutu buku itu, Kuanlin menyatukan tangannya kehadapan Jonghyun.

"Aku mohon jangan ceramahi aku..." Kuanlin tersenyum menyebalkan dan Jonghyun hanya memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Jadi sudah siap untuk membuka celana? Lebih cepat dari yang ku duga" berjalan menuju Jonghyun tapi si kutu buku langsung mengakat tangannya untuk menyuruhnya berhenti tapi Kuanlin tidak peduli dan terus berjalan kearahnya. Merasa terintimidasi, Jonghyun ikut mundur bersamaan dengan kaki Kuanlin yang terus kearahnya sampai Kuanlin menarik tangannya dan membawanya lebih dekat lagi.

"Sejujurnya aku bukan orang yang suka membuat kesepakatan. Lagi pula kau pihak yang lemah" meskipun suaranya terdengar pelan tapi Jonghyun selalu terintimdasi dengan semua tindakan Kuanlin.

"Aku datang jadi menurut mu apa?" Jonghyun membuang pandangannya yang dari tadi memandangi bibir Kuanlin yang kissable itu. Panda Taiwan itu hanya menarik garik lengkung tipis dibibirnya mendengar perkataan Jonghyun. Kuanlin melepaskan genggamannya dan sesaat membuat sedikit jarak antara keduanya. Setelah itu Kuanlin merangkul bahu Jonghyun dan menarik si kutu buku yang punya kaki lemah itu dengan paksa.

"Kita mau kemana?" Jonghyun berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Kuanlin tapi sangat sulit. Mungkin si kutu buku ini lupa dia jauh lebih kecil dengan ukuran Kuanlin. Karena kesal, Kuanlin melepaskan Jonghyun dan menatapnya datar. Si kutu buku Jonghyun yang merasa terintimidasi sadar dirinya akan ada dalam masalah lainnya jika melawan.

"hmm..." Jonghyun berdehem sambil merapikan kembali kemejanya dan mengambil langkah didepan Kuanlin

"Ayo! Dimana rumah mu?" lalu melanjutkan lagi langkah kakinya. Panda Taiwan hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya melihat tingkah 'mainan' barunya itu... well, mainan tersayang.

Kuanlim tahu benar apa masalah Jonghyun disekolah ini, jadi dia membatalkan untuk bolos dan membiarkan Jonghyun masuk kelas. Sejak tadi pagi mereka bertukar nomor telepon dan sejak tadi pagi pula ponsel Jonghyun tidak berhenti bergetar. Malangnya Jonghyun lagi, dia menggunakan nomor ponsel nya itu dia sambungkan dengan Kakao sehingga itu semakin merusuhi ponselnya.

 _1 Pesan Diterima:_

 _Kuanlin_

 _Jangan lari kau!_

Jonghyun tidak membukanya, hanya melihat tampilan notifikasi ponselnya saja. Si kutu buku ini lebih memilih mengabaikannya dan fokus dengan pelajarannya.

 _Drttt!_

' _Lagi?'_ Namun tidak menggubrisnya dan terus fokus pada guru yang sedang mengajar bahasa Inggris.

 _Drrtt!_

 _Drttt!_

 _Drrtt!_

Terlalu berisik, Jonghyun menghela nafasnya cukup panjang dan melihat semua pesan yang dikirim si pendatang kejam itu

 _1 Pesan Diterima:_

 _Kau mengabaikan ku?_

 _1 Pesan Diterima:_

 _KAU MAU MATI YA!_

 _1 Pesan Kakaotalk:_

 _I WILL JILL YOU!_

Jonghyun tersenyum kecil saat melihat bagaimana orang itu mengetik. Apakah dia benar mengetik dengan amarah sampai-sampai membuat kata ancaman terlihat lucu. Meski begitu, dengan pengorbanan hati yang dalam akhirnya dia membalas satu pesan.

"Aku tidak akan lari Kuanlin-ssi, tenang saja"

' _send! jangan ganggu aku lagi bodoh!'_ Jonghyun sudah benar-benar kesal karena ada yang melihatnya mencontek ditambah lagi dia mengetahui anak itu orang kaya. Berenca menyuapnya dengan uang 12,000 Won tapi nominal itu sepertinya bagaikan uang jajannya dalam satu hari. Tidak berguna.

 **11-9**

Kuanlin menggerutu melihat ponselnya, meremas bahkan memukulnya. Berbeda dengan kelas si kutu buku Jonghyun, semua murid disini bebas melakukan apapun tetapi tidak semua manusianya seperti Kuanlin. Terlihat didepan kelas ada yang sedang menggambar dipapan tulis dan ada yang menari. Mungkin impiannya menjadi idol.

"Ya Tuhan! Jika orang disamping ku ini tidak mengininkan ponselnya lagi maka beritahu dia bahwa aku akan menerima barang bekas nya" ucap seseorang yang tak lain Yoo Seonho. Kuanlin hanya melihatnya datar dan yang dipandangi tersenyum lepas dan menyeruput susu strawberry nya seperti tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan.

 **Sedikit bercerita tentang kelas ini...**

Apakah kelas ini hanya berisi orang bodoh? Tidak! Seperti sekolah swasta lainnya, kelas dibagi sesuai nomor induk pendaftaran. Jika berada diposisi bawah dan ingin masuk kelas unggulan harus mendapatkan beasiswa saat naik kelas 2 seperti si kutu buku Jonghyun.

Kelas Kuanlin adalah kelas yang tercampur sama rata. Tidak seperti di dalam drama, kelas yang punya semua golongan akan terjadi diskriminasi. Tidak! Kelas ini sangat damai dan orang-orang lemah (re: miskin) sama rata dengan orang kaya. Seperti biasa barisan depan diisi para murid berprestasi lalu selanjutnya menengah dan yang terakhir golongan oang – orang tidak tertolong. Seperti Kuanlin dan Seonho sahabat sejak kelas 10.

 **11-1**

Kuanlin berdiri bersandarkan tembok sambil melipat tangannya. Satu persatu dipandanginya anak-anak yang keluar dari kelas itu tapi si kutu buku tetap tidak keluar.

' _Kabur?'_ benaknya. Kuanlin tidak sabar lagi dan ingin masuk tapi tiba-tiba orang kecil itu muncul tepat didepan pintu. Jonghyun hanya menatapnya datar dengan mata sayunya sementara orang yang dilihati malah tersenyum kilat dan langsung menarik tangan Jonghyun.

Jonghyun harus mengimbangi langkah besar Kuanlin jika tidak dia bisa terjatuh dan terseret layaknya pelastik sampah. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menghentakkan tangannya agar lepas dari genggaman Panda Taiwan itu tapi tenaganya sudah habis memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

 **Gudang Belakang.**

Jonghyun terkejut dia membawanya ke tempat ini. _'Bukankah ke rumah?'_ Jonghyun hanya bisa melihat sekeliling apa ada orang laim yang ikut dan sesaat dia sadar dari fantasi liarnya itu.

"Bukankah kau bilang mau ke rumah mu?" dengan sangat hati-hati Jonghyun bertanya.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan, setiap saat aku membayangkannya..." Kuanlin terlihat mendorong meja dan kursi lalu berlari mengunci pintu ruangan itu. Si kutu buku yang masih belum mengerti keadaan hanya melihat Kuanlin berjalan kesana-kemari. Jika saja ketanggapannya secepat dia saat berhitung dia harusnya sudah lari dari tadi tapi dia manusia lamban dan punya kaki lemah jelas dia masih disitu.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan sebenarnya?" masih melihat Kuanlin kemanapun dia melangkah.

"Membuat arena permainan. Menurut mu apa?" sedikit melihat kearahnya tapi tetap sibuk.

"Permainan apa?" dengan mata sayu dia bertanya membuat Kuanlin benar-benar gila dan ingin menerkamnya tetapi tidak bisa... jika ingin dinikmati bersama harus mau satu sama lain kalau tidak ini pelecehan. Wait... ini paksaan bukankah tindakan pelecehan juga? Dasar golongan tidak tertolong!

Kuanlin menggenggam lengan Jonghyun dan menariknya hingga mereka sangat dekat. Dekat seperti perangko dan amplop yang sangat susah untuk dilepaskan. Jonghyun mau tidak mau harus mendongakkan wajahnya, jika tidak bibirnya pas sekali didepan tulang lehernya yang membuat Jonghyun merasa risih tetapi saat melihat keatas matanya sangat dekat dengan bibir Kuanlin jadi Jonghyun melemparkan pandangannya kesembarang arah yang jelas jangan sampai melihat wajahnya.

"Kita akan melakukannya disini" dengan datar dan terdengar mengintimidasi seperti biasa. Mata Jonghyun refleks terbuka lebar saat mendengar itu dan matanya langsung melihat pada mata panda Taiwan itu dengan wajah penuh tanya tetapi sekali lagi mata si kutu buku Jonghyun seakaan melompat dari tempatnya saat Kuanlin menempelkan bibirnya pada milik Jonghyun.

Kuanlin benar-benar mendominasi ciuman lembut itu dan Jonghyun tidak banyak berbuat apa-apa tapi semua manusia punya naluri saat nafsu mulai menguasai diri. Walaupun tidak membalas ciuman manis itu, kutu buku ini cukup mengerti untuk mengarahkan wajahnya kearah berlawanan Kuanlin, tangannya pun hanya menggantung saja dibawah tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Sesaat kemduian Kuanlin menghentikan pekerjaannya pada bibir mungil itu. Bulu kuduk Jonghyun berdiri saat bibir keduanya terpisah. Kepalanya seakaan penuh, peurtnya terasa banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan ini keluar.

' _Apa ini? Aku menyukai yang tadi itu'_ Jonghyun hanya tertunduk malu dan mengutuk perasaan yang dirasakannya saat ini. Sementara itu, Kuanlin duduk diatas meja dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai penopang tubuhnya dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jonghyun yang diam saja.

Sangkin dekatnya, Kuanlin bisa mencium aroma mint dari rambut Jonghyun. Sebelum mulai bicara Kuanlin terlebih dahulu menjauhkan tubuhnya lagi, ya, wajahnya bisa terluka mengingat kebiasaan Jonghyun yang refleks mengangkat kepalanya.

"Buka celana mu." Sekali lagi... datar dan terdengar mengintimidasi. Seperti biasa, kebiasaan si kutu buku mendongakkan kepalanya sekaligus matanya yang membesar. Benar dia melakukannya, beruntunglah Kuanlin menjauhkan wajahnya tadi.

"Apa? Disini?" dengan nada yang memelas dan dengan ekspresi anak anjing yang lucu Jonghyun menatap Kuanlin. Sementara pria yang ditatap semakin tidak terkendalai melihat semua itu.

' _Jangan lakukan itu atau aku lakukan dengan sepihak'_ dia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan mengepalkan tangannya.

WELL WELL! GUE TAU INI PENDEK BANGET HAHA! Sesuai konsep, next chapter bakalan benar-benar smut well bukan explicit yah hehe belum sanggup~ Gue ga bakal menjelaskan detail per detail yang jelas kalian tau apa yang mereka laukannnn eaa haha!


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Cerita ini tidak murni dari kepala saya. Original cerita ini dari manga berjudul Hidoku Shinaide/Don't be so cruel (rated: explicit) tetapi karena baru pertama kali memposting lebih baik yang ringan-ringan dulu aja hehe~ dalam cerita ini banyak sekali yang BERUBAH. Dari nama sampai situasi sesuai kondisi termasuk adegan dewasanya^^ Jadi kalau teman2 pernah baca komiknya jangan heran yah~**

Kim Jonghyun siswa polos yang terjebak situasi dan Lai Kuanlin yang mengandalkan situasi tersebut untuk keuntungan pribadi.

Kim Jonghyun adalah murid kelas 2 yang bisa sekolah karena bantuan beasiswa penuh dan terancam tidak mendapatkannya tahun depan jika gagal dalam ujian percobaan yang terakhir.

Lai Kuanlin murid malas nan kaya raya yang mendapatkan keuntungan besar karena melihat Jonghyun mencontek.

Apa yang dia inginkan?

 **p/s: italic: isi hati / suara hati (?) | no mature content | menyebutkan kata-kata sensual**

 **STARTEU!**

" _Buka celana mu." Sekali lagi... datar dan terdengar mengintimidasi. Seperti biasa, kebiasaan si kutu buku mendongakkan kepalanya sekaligus matanya yang membesar. Benar dia melakukannya, beruntunglah Kuanlin menjauhkan wajahnya tadi._

" _Apa? Disini?" dengan nada yang memelas dan dengan ekspresi anak anjing yang lucu Jonghyun menatap Kuanlin. Sementara pria yang ditatap semakin tidak terkendalai melihat semua itu._

' _Jangan lakukan itu atau aku lakukan dengan sepihak' dia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan mengepalkan tangannya._

 **WARNING!**

 **TYPO EVERYWHERE!**

 **NC!**

Suasana ruangan itu masih hening. Si kutu buku Jonghyun masih ragu untuk membuka celananya meskipun jari-jarinya sudah mulai membuka pengait celana seragamnya itu. Masih dengan kepala tertunduk dan keringat yang keluar dari semua pori-pori kecilnya. Melihat gerakan lambat Jonghyun yang sepertinya sampai hari raya monyet juga celananya tidak akan terbuka Kuanlin pun menggenggam lengan Jonghyun dan menariknya lebih dekat.

"Apa kau mau aku melakukannya sepihak?" Mendengar itu mata Jonghyun langsung berkaca-kaca dan refleks melepaskan tangannya dari celananya itu dan menyatukan tangan memohon pada Kuanlin—untuk tidak kasar. Well, itu permohonan yang tidak berguna.

Kuanlin adalah seorang dominan jelas dia akan lebih berperan dan biasanya dominan cendrung bermain kasar. Jonghyun masih belum sadar celananya sudah meluncur bebas bertemu sepatunya.

"Lihat kan, tidak sulit melepasnya" Kuanlin mengarahkan pandangannya kebawah yang dikuti Jonghyun, melihat itu si kutu buku hanya bisa tertunduk malu. Apa yang lebih memalukan lagi ketika celana dalam mu dilihat orang lain dengan jelas?

Kita bisa lihat kaki Jonghyun benar-benar bagus. Kakinya kecil, tidak ada otot atau urat yang terlihat di daerah betisnya. Bisa dikatakan kakinya seperti milik anak perempuan. Melihat hal seperti itu Kuanlin tentu sudah tidak sabar, dia menyuruh Jonghyun untuk melepaskan celana itu sepenuhnya dan dia hanya menurut.

 **WARANING!**

 **PERCAKPAN DIANTARA JR & KUANLIN TIDAK BANYAK.**

Kuanlin menarik Jonghyun kearah tembok yang ada dibelakang mereka dan mendorongnya hingga wajahnya menempel pada tembok. Kuanlin tidak menganiayanya, dorongan itu tidak kuat hanya terlihat cepat saja. Kuanlin menyukai semuanya, bukan karena perasaan tapi karena nafsu. Kuanlin mencium rahang *apasih bahasa erotisnya wkwk* Jonghyun terus mengikuti garis wajah si kutu buku itu. Hidung Kuanlin terus mengendus wajah Jonghyun sampai kulitnya berubah menjadi kemerahan.

Diperlakukan seperti itu, milik pribadi Jonghyun tentu ikut bereaksi dan dia sangat malu dengan semuanya tapi tidak menolak. Dia mungkin menyukainya? Dan sementara tangan Kuanlin masih dipinggul Jonghyun dan dia masih belum puas bermain dengan wajah Joghyun. Kuanlin melihat Jonghyun yang berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat tapi itu yang Kuanlin harapkan. Tidak berisik. Tempat ini sarangnya setan, jika satu setan saja mendengar maka Jonghyun hanya tinggal nama saja. Kalian mengertikan?

Tangan Kuanlin mulai merayap pada daerah pribadi Jonghyun, secara perlahan tapi sangat tegas. Dia benar-benar menempelkan tangannya pada milik Jonghyun dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada si kecil itu. Kuanlin membuka celana dalam Jonghyun dan membiarkannya menggantung disepatunya. Kuanlin terus memberi service pada milik Jonghyun yang sangat pas ditelapak tangannya. Jonghyun merasa geli dan juga tidak nyaman tapi ada rasa suka dalam dirinya yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Tangannya terus mendorong tembok sementara Kuanlin terus merapatkan tubuhnya. Melihat itu Kuanlin benar-benar kesal, dia pun membuka dasinya—ya Kuanlin masih berseragam lengkap dan mengikatkan dasi itu pada tangan Jonghyun dibelakang. Dan sekarang perut Jonghyun sangat rapat dengan tembok.

Kuanlin memberi jedah pada Jonghyun sambil membuka celananya dan setelah selesai dia kembali pada mainannya. Kedua telapak tangan besar Kuanlin memegang masing-masing sisi pinggul Jonghyun. Merapatkan tubuhnya pada si kutu buku yang bisa merasakan milik Kuanlin yang tidak sebanding dengannya itu menempel dibokongnya. Jonghyun hanyak bisa menutup matanya dengan sangat rapat.

"Aku akan melakukannya" bisik Kuanlin tepat ditelinga Jonghyun dan pemilik telinga hanya bisa bergedik ngeri tapi wajahnya menjadi merah padam.

Sementara itu, Kuanlin sudah siap memasukka miliknya ke gua gelap dan sempit tapi sangat hangat itu. Sebelum melakukannya, dia menyuruh Jonghyun menjilati jari-jarinya.

"Jilat lah!" menyodorkan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Apa?! Tidak mau" menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Yasudah kalau begitu!"

Bukan masalah untuk Kuanlin jika tidak mau menjilatnya dia tidak dirugikan. Kuanlin mulai mengarahkannya dan perlahan mendorongnya.

"Ah!" erang Jonghyun. Kuanlin terus mendorong tidak peduli dengan Jonghyun yang terus meringis sakit. Jonghyun sampai menempelkan dahinya untuk menahan sakit. Dia tidak berdaya, tangannya ada dibelakang kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan Kuanlin.

"Sakit!" Terika Jonghyun namun tidak kencang tapi mampu memcahkan keheningan ruangan itu. Kuanlin tahu itu sakit, ini pertama kali dia melakukannya jelas itu sangat sakit tapi Kuanlin adalah dominan dia tidak peduli dan langsung menarik perlahan miliknya dan terus mendorongnya kembali masuk. Sementara Jonghyun berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakit itu dan berusaha tidak mengeluarkan desahan. Otaknya benar-benar menolak ini semua tetapi tidak dengan tubuhnya. Setiap gerakan Kuanlin membuatnya memerah.

Kuanlin terus menarik dan mendorong miliknya sampai ia melihat ekspresi Jonghyun sudah bisa menerima gerakan itu dia semakin menambah kecepatannya membuat wajah Jobghyun kembali menunjukkan rasa sakit luar biasa. Wajahnya pun sudah penuh dengan keringat, mata yang selalu rapat dan mulutnya yang terus terbuka demi mendapatkan udara.

Sementara Kuanlin masih bekerja kerasa dibawah, dia melihat bibir Jonghyun yang menggoda. Tangannya menarik wajah Jonghyun kearahnya dan dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada si kutu buku dan menempelkan bibirnya. Jonghyun merasa dia mau gila, dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat tubuhnya menegang. Ciuman gila Kuanlin atau rasa sakit dibawah tapi mulai dia sukai itu.

Masih sangat bersemangat, Kuanlin menggenggam milik Jonghyun yang menganggur dengan service terbaik. Dia benar-benar dipenuhi nafsu saat ini. Jonghyun yang semakin tidak mengendalikan diri sempat memundurukan langkahnya tapi Kuanlin mendorongnya kembali merapat ketembok. Gerakan itu membuat Jonghyun semakin tidak karuan karena milik Kuanlin yang bergesekkan dengan kulitnya sangat jelas terasa.

"I'm coming" bisik Kuanlin tepat ditelinga Jonghyun. Setelah cukup lama melakukannya Kuanlin akhirnya mencapai titik kepuasannta. Lalu apa si kutu buku sekuat itu? Jelas tidak... bahkan dia entah sudah berapa kali mengeluarkannya.

Kuanlin menghela nafas panjang setelah berhasil membuat penuh Jonghyun. Sementara Jonghyun dia merasa dingin dan hangat secara bersamaan. Tembok yang tadinya hangat kembali menjadi dingin dan cairan yang awalnya dingin sekarang terasa hangat saat keluar dari hole nya karena terasa penuh. Kuanlin mencabut miliknya dengan perlahan, dia ingin melihat wajah Jonghyun.

"Ahhh!" lenguhan panjang keluar dari mulut Jonghyun masih dengan mata tertutup dan bersandar pada tembok.

Jonghyun mencoba menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengumpulkan tenaga agar bisa berdiri tegak. Perlu waktu beberapa menit untuk mengembalikan tenaga Jonghyun meskipun dia tidak melakukan apapun sejak tadi. Sementar Kuanlin sudah kembali sedia kala memakai celananya dan seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Dia duduk di kursi dan mengeluarkan rokoknya setelah mengambil dasinya dari tangan si kutu buku.

Jonghyun mencoba menarik celana dalamnya tapi dia tidak sadar sedang mempertontonkan hole nya yang masih basah itu tepat dihadapan Panda gila. Melihat itu Kuanlin hampir menelan rokoknnya sendiri.

"YA! Setelah melakukannya pertama kali sekarang kau tahu cara menggoda orang lain? Jangan tunjukan itu pada ku"

"Aku tidak menggoda mu"Jonghyun menarik celanda dalamnya itu dan berjalan ke arah celananya "Lagi pula sudah melihatnya dari tadi masih merasa terkejut melihat posisi ku seperti itu" lanjut si kutu buku dengan wajah datar. Kuanlin tersenyum mendengar perkataan nyinyir Jonghyun itu dan memperhatikannya memakai celananya.

"Aku berharap urusan kita selesai sampai disini" Jonghyun sama sekali tidak melihat Kuanlin dan hanya memegang erat tas rangselnya lalu berencana keluar namun sayang langkahnya harus terhenti karena menabrak sesuatu... bukan tapi seseorang, ya, Kuanlin. Jonghyun terhuyung kebelakang sampai akhirnya dia bisa berdiri tegak dan bisa melihat sinis pada Kuanlin.

"Jadi kau kira hanya hari ini saja?" Kuanlin melipat tangannya dan tersenyum menyebalkan dihadapan Jonghyun

"Dengar ya! Kau sekarang bukan Jonghyun si kutu buku lagi tapi Tahanan ku! Kapanpun aku mau kau harus ikut dengan ku!" dengan perlahan dan pasti Kuanlin mengatakan pe kata sambil menunjuk dahi Jonghyun yang kata semua orang bilang itu menarik.

"Apa maksud mu? Kita sudah sepakat kalau aku mau melakukannya dengan mu, kau akan tutup mulut" Jonghyun benar-benar marah tapi Kuanlin tidak perduli dan mengambil tasnya berencana untuk pergi tapi Jonghyun menarik tangannya cukup kuat membuat Kuanlin berbalik arah.

"Ya! Kita belum selesai bicara!"

"Ku rasa kau cukup pintar untuk mengerti apa yang aku maksud" balas Kuanlin

"Kita tidak pernah bicarakan hal seperti ini..." mata Jonghyun mulai berkaca-kaca tapi tangannya belum juga melepaskan pergelangan tangan Kuanlin.

"Kita juga tidak pernah membicarakan ini hanya untuk satu kali bukan?" Kuanlin menatap dalam mata Jonghyun dan menghempaskan tangan lalu pergi. Sementara Jonghyun tertinggal didalam ruangan gudang itu sambil menangis. Sebelumnya dia merasa kalau dia baru masuk ke dalam neraka tapi ternyata dia masih di depan pintu neraka namun perlahan dia akan merasakan neraka yang sebenarnya.

Jonghyun berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian hari ini. Dia terus membuka halaman bukunya terus dan terus tapi itu semakin membuatnya frustasi. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri dan terus memukuli kepalanya. Dia tidak menyangka hukuman mencontek akan seberat ini, jika tahu dia tidak akan melakukannya saat itu.

Jonghyun menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja belajarnya dan bibirnya mendarat lebih dulu, refleks dia memegangi bibirnya dan saat itu juga dia teringat ciuman yang sudah dilakukannya dengan Kuanlin. Jonghyun bergedik ngeri tapi ada sensasi dalam dirinya yang ingin terus mengingatnya. Dia merasa frustasi, tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakannya namun disela-sela kegilaannya itu terdengar suara getaran ponselnya. Akhir-akhir ini merasa takut melihat ponselnya sendiri

' _drrtt'_

' _Sampai jumpa disekolah...'_

Jonghyun merasa sekarang ini dia ingin meledak seperti gunung merapi. Si kutu buku hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya di meja belajarnya itu.

'Ahhh...'

Hanya helaan nafas yang bisa Jonghyun hembuskan seharian ini. Sedikitpun matanya tidak fokus memperhatikan guru yang mengajar. Tubuhnya ada di ruangan ini tapu fikirannya terus melayang-layang entah kemana. Bayangan ciuman manis yang dia lakukan kemarin terkadang muncul dan setiap sentuhan pria Taiwan itu seperti masih terasa ditubuhnya dan setelah itu dia terus mengusir ingatn-ingatan itu.

Tidak terasa waktu sudah berlalu dan saatnya pulang. Jonghyun sudah pasrah apapun yang terjadi setelah dia melewati pintu ruangan itu. Dia hanya menyusun sisa-sisa kehidupannya masuk ke dalam tasnya.

Seperti seorang peramal, nasib sialnya sudah ada didepan pintu tersenyum sangat lebar, ya, Kuanlin sudah ada didepan pintu menunggu Jonghyun. Mereka berdua bejalan bersama menuju rumah Kuanlin dan Jonghyun hanya bisa mengekor dibelakang dan menatap punggung Kuanlin dengan datar.

Tanpa terasa mereka berdua sampa disebuah gedung dengan 5 lantai dan terlihat seperti kawasan biasa. Jonghyun heran dengan tempat tinggal Kuanlin ini, bukannya dia orang kaya raya lalu kenapa tinggal dikawasan orang kelas menengah. Saat Jonghyun ingin bertanya Kuanlin sudah menutup mulutnya.

"Aku tau apa yang difikiran mu, hanya masuk saja" dan meneruskan langkahnya.

Jonghyun masih melihat sekeliling dan tempat ini tidak punta lift.

' _yang benar saja tidak ada lift? Dia tidak tinggal di atap kan?'_

Untungnya panda Taiwan ini tidak tinggal di atap. Saat naik ke lantai 2 mereka menuju sudut dari koridor sebelah kanan dan tepat disana rumah kecil Kuanlin. Rumah yang sederhana dan cocok ditempati satu orang. Saat Kuanlin membuka pintu, si kutu buku masuk dengan santai tanpa ia sadari sedang masuk ke sarang harimau.

Jonghyun memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan petak yang saat masuk langsung terlihat dapur tapi tidak punya meja makan. Saat dari pintu ke kanan ada televisi dan meja hangat dan tidak jauh dari ruang tv disana tempat Kuanlin tidur yang dibatasi tirai disamping kasur yang berukuran sedang.

Kuanlin takjub dengan kepolosan Jonghyun ini. Dia merasa beruntung kalau dia lah yang melihat Jonghyun menyontek, bagaimana jika itu orang lain. Kuanlin mengunci pintunya dan suara seorang wanita dari peralatan smarthome itu akhirnya membuat Jonghyun sadar dari tour rumah Kuanlin. Jonghyun berbalik melihat Kuanlin tapi sayang dia adalah manusia kertas yang saat berbalik dia tersandung punggung kakinya sendiri dan berakhir terduduk dikasur Kuanlin.

Jonghyun memegangi kakinya yang sakit dan masih duduk diatas kasur Kuanlin. Sementara sang pemilik sudah ada tepat dihadapan sang tamu. Kuanlin mengelus rambut Jonghyun dengan lembut dan membuat Jonghyun mendongak dengan tatapan yang selalu membuat milik Kuanlin berdiri tegak.

' _Kenapa dia terus menunjukkan ekspresi anak anjing itu...'_

Saat mata mereka bertemu seakan suasana juga mendukung. Keduanya hening dalam diam. Kuanlin perlahan merendahkan tubuhnya dan menyentuh bibir Jonghyun. Tangannya mulai liar dengan masuk kedalam kemeja seragam Jonghyun menyentuh punggung dan perutnya. Kuanlin membaringkan Jonghyun diikuti dirinya yang kini tepat diatas si kutu buku itu. Bibir Kuanlin tidak Cuma menari di bibir Jonghyun saja tapi dia mulai pergi ke leher dan bahunya. Kuanlin terus memberi bekas kemerahan tanda kepemilikkannya atas tubuh Jonghyun.

Kegiatan Kuanlin terus berlangsung beberapa menit, terlihat Jonghyun hanya diam saja mengikuti Kuanlin. Isi kepalanya kacau, dia bersumpah tidak menginginkannya tapi tubuhnya juga tidak menolak. Kuanlin berbeda hari ini, dia sangat lembut dsaat memulainya bahkan tidak ada kesan memaksa. Saat Jonghyun sudah mulai sesak dengan ciuman di berpindah ke leher dan begitu seterusnya. Tangan Jonghyun juga melilit di leher Kuanlin seolah mereka sudah melakukannya berkali-kali.

' _pintu terbuka'_

Mendengar suara tersebut keduanya langsung duduk di tepi kasur. Jonghyun terus menunduk dengan wajah merah padam dan terus mengepal tangannya karena malu. Sementara Kuanlin dia tahu siapa orang yang mengganggunya itu. Sesaat orang itu muncul dari balik pintu dengan senyum tipisnya.

"oh ada tamu?" masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hanya karena kau tahu password rumah ini bukan berarti kau bisa masuk sembarangan Kang Dong Ho!" Sementara sang pelaku hanya bisa tersenyum dan meminta maaf.

WHOAAAA ASLI LOH 2000 WORDS DAN GUE GA TAU NULIS APAAN WKWK!

Banyak banget yang mau gue sampein pastinyaaa! Haha!

Di NC pertama dan next masih bakalan begini konsepnya karena di manga nya sendiri karakter Kuanlin ini rada kasar gitulohh kelakuan s*x nya dan ga sanggup eikk buat Jonghyun terlalu ditindas tapi setelah itu BAKAL BAPER SAMA KARAKTERNYA!

Thank sama semua reviewer atau viewer yang fav/follow Jinjja Jeongmal Wanjeon Heol Gamsahamnidaaaa :**

MINTA MAAF karena lama update yah T^T ku tak sempat untuk menulis karena banyak kerjaan, baca ff juga dan ngadmin fanbase lagi haha~

MINTA MAAF karena menulis sembarangan, tanpa EYD dan kata-katanya berantakan yahh T^T


	4. Chapter 4

**Ga basa-basi lagi yah langsung aja haha!**

 **Ps: tidak sesuai EYD dan MATURE CONTENT. Dibawah umur 18+ tanggung resiko sendiri. Karakter bukan milik saya dan ide cerita juga sudah dijelaskan diawal.**

 **ENJOY!**

" _oh ada tamu?" masih dengan senyum manisnya._

" _Hanya karena kau tahu password rumah ini bukan berarti kau bisa masuk sembarangan Kang Dong Ho!" Sementara sang pelaku hanya bisa tersenyum dan meminta maaf._

Kecanggungan pun terjadi setelah insiden itu. Jonghyun hanya bisa menunduk dan memainkan jari-jarinya. Pelan-pelan dia memperbaiki kemejanya yang terbuka dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan seperti prajurit yang masuk wilayah musuh. Guanlin berdiri dan menjauh dari kasurnya dan mendekati Dongho yang mulai duduk dan meletakkan barang-barangnya dimeja ruangan tengah. Guanlin duduk tepat dihadapan Dongho yang mengeluarkan alat tulis dari dalam tasnya.

"kalau kau mau bergabung silahkan saja" ucap Dongho

Jonghyun bingung apakah kelakuannya dengan Guanlin tadi hanya berlalu saja untuk mereka. Apa hanya dia yang malu disini. Setelah siap dengan keadaannya Jonghyun akhirnya bergabung dengan Guanlin dan Dongho, dia duduk disamping Guanlin.

"dia ini guru private ku dan juga sepupu ku" Guanlin mengucapkan sambil melihat Dongho dengan tatapan dingin karena masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi sementara Jonghyun melebarkan matanya mendengar perkataan Guanlin.

"Halo... aku Kang Dongho" Jonghyun melihat Dongho dengan tersenyum dan tatapan bingung. Melihat si kutu buku Jonghyun itu Dongho mengerti dia belum mengerti perkataan Guanlin.

"Kami bukan sepupu kandung... kau tahu keluarga orang kaya punya banyak masalah jadi..." kata-kata Dongho terputus dengan ketukan jari Guanlin.

"mulai saja belajarnya ini bukan sekolah ada sesi perkenalannya" ucap Guanlin dingin. Jonghyun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya melihat sisi Guanlin tadi.

Jonghyun berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dia bisa mendengar para siswa lain membicarakannya, baik itu bokongnya ataupun wajahnya. Pikiran mereka sudah penuh dengan hal kotor masih pagi begini. Namun tiba-tiba lengan yang cukup berat mendarat dibahu Jonghyun. Dia melihat ke arah lengan tersebat lalu beralih kepemiliknya dan memejamkan matanya saat melihat Guanlin tepat disampingnya. Keduanya berjalan bersama sampai mereka mendapati kelas Jonghyun.

"Soal kemarin tidak akan terulang lagi." Guanlin menatap tepat dimata Jonghyun dan lainnya hanya melihatnya malas.

"Benar hal kemarin tidak akan terulang lagi. Seluruhnya!" Jonghyun berbalik memasuki kelasanya tapi lengannya ditarik paksa dan punggungnya sudah tersandar pada tembok.

"kita tidak selesai begitu saja Jonghyun! Itu terserah pada mu" Guanlin pergi meninggalkan Jonghyun yang mata nya sudah mulai basah karena dia benar-benar sedih dan menyesal telah mencontek.

Siang hari saat sekolah sudah seslai Guanlin langsung membereskan tasnya dan terburu-buru keluar tapi sesaat sampai didepan pintu Guanlin terkejut melihat Jonghyun berdiri tepat didepannya. Guanlin menyeringai melihat tahanannya mengerucutkan bibirnya terlihat kesal.

Keduanya berjalan keluar lokasi sekolah dan Jonghyun yang memipin jalan. Wajah kesal Jonghyun masih terlihat kesal dan Guanlin masih saja terus melihat ponselnya. Jonghyun berhenti dan berbalik melihat Guanlin.

"kau... akan terus melihat ponsel mu?" Jonghyun menujuk Guanlin yang berbalik melihatnya dengan senyuman yang membuat si kutu buku menurunkan tangannya dan pipinya yang mulai memerah.

"aku hanya sedang mengusir kutu" Guanlin berjalan menuju Jonghyun dan merangkul bahunya lalu berjalan bersama menuju rumah Guanlin.

Kedua siswa tersebut sampai disebuah gedung sederhana. Tidak mau membuang waktu lagi Guanlin bergegas naik menuju rumahnya dan membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa sementara Jonghyun hanya mengikuti semua gerakannya dengan wajah datar.

Guanlin menutup pintunya dan melemparkan tasnya dan milik Jonghyun ke sembarang arah. Guanlin menarik Jonghyun ke kasur dan mebaringkannya. Guanlin mulai mencium pria yang jauh lebih kecil darinya itu, terus menerus dari ciuman lembut sampai penuh nafsu. Jonghyun hanya mengikuti saja dan tidak menolak. Dia merasa tidak ada gunanya menolak toh tubuhnya juga menyukai semua sentuhan Guanlin walaupun hati dan fikirinya seribu persen menolaknya.

Setelah ciuman panas mereka itu yang tentu didominasi Guanlin. Bibir pria Taiwan itu turun ke leher mulus Jonghyun, mulai dari mengendusnya, menciumnya dan menciptkan beberapa tanda kebiruan disana. Jonghyun sendiri hanya bisa menarik kepalanya kebalakang dan bergerak tidak karuan. Hanya suara erangan dan desahan Jonghyun juga suara kecipak dari bibir Guanlin yang menghisap kulit leher si kutu buku itu saja yang terdengar dalam sunyinya ruangan tersebut.

"nghh sudah!" ucap Jonghyun.

Berkali-kali dia menyentuh bahu dan mencengkramnya bahu Guanlin karena tidak kuat menahan sensai yang diberikan bibir pria Taiwan itu tapi Guanlin terus menepisnya dan terkadang meletakkan tangan Jonghyun diatas kepalanya sendiri. Jonghyun hanya bisa memegangi tepi tempat tidur dan meremas seprei yang sudah lepas dari kaitannya.

Guanlin perlahan membuka kacing seragam Jonghyun dengan tidak melepas ciumannya pada leher Jonghyun dan terkedang kembali ke bibirnya. Tidak lama kemudian Jonghyun sudah tidak berpakaian alias telanjang dan dengan cepat Guanlin pun membuka seluruh pakaiannya.

"Ready?" ucap Guanlin yang kembali memposisikan dirinya diatas tubuh Jonghyun—yang berada tepat diantara paha Guanlin.

Jonghyun hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan menutup matanya tetapi Guanlin membawa kembali tatapan Jonghyun kehadapannya dan memulai lagi ciuman mereka. Bersamaan dengan ciuman itu, Guanlin pelan-pelan memasukkan miliknya yang sudah tegang sempurna itu dan sedikit demi sedikit hingga masuk penuh. Saat setengah miliknya masuk Jonghyun mencoba mendorong Guanlin tapi pria Taiwan itu cukup tanggap dan langsung memasukan seluruh miliknya.

"Ahh! Itu sangat sakit!" Jonghyun mengeluarkan teriakan kesakitan dari bibirnya dan matanya juga mulai basah. Sementara Guanlin masih mendiamkan miliknya didalam menunggu Jonghyun tenang.

Jonghyun tidak lagi bersuara yang ada hanya suara nafasnya yang tidak berarturan. Guanlin mulai menggerakan pinggulnya, menarik dirinya perlahan dengan tempo yang pelan pula. Seolah sudah hafal luar kepala, tangan Jonghyun meremas bantal yang ada dibawah kepalanya. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melakukannya diatas tempat yang layak dan sedikit membuat Jonghyun lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya dimana dia harus berdiri hingga selesai.

Gerakan Guanlin semakin cepat dan membuat Jonghyun semakin bergerak tidak karuan. Sentuhan Guanlin yang diterima baik oleh tubuhnya tergambarkan dari cara Jonghyun melengkungkan punggungnya dan memberikan akses pada bibir Guanlin menciumi dada sempitnya.

"Ahh! Hmm!" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Jonghyun. Dia terus menahan dirinya agar tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata yang akan membuatnya malu.

Karena hal itu Guanlin geram dan semakin kuat juga mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya tetapi Jonghyun masih menahannya sampai Guanlin tidak bisa lagi menahan apa yang akan datang. Guanlin mengeluarkannya didalam Jonghyun dan tidak terburu-buru mengeluarkan miliknya. Dia tidak membiarkan sedikitpun cairannya keluar dari Jonghyun.

Guanlin masih berada diatas Jonghyun dan menumpuhkan tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya. Setelah beberapa menit dengan posisi itu dan tak bosan menatap Jonghyun yang masih mengatur nafasnya Guanlin perlahan mengeluarkan miliknya dan bersamaan dengan desahan Jonghyun sambil memejamkan matanya sangat rapat.

Guanlin berbaring disebelah Jonghyun dan untuk beberapa saat menatap langit-langit rumahnya dan kemudian menarik Jonghyun kepelukannya. Guanlin menarik selimut yang nyaris terjatuh dari kasur dengan kaki panjangnya dan menutupi tubuh mereka. Untuk beberapa saat keduanya sangat damai dengan kesunyian ruangan tersebut sampai tiba-tiba suara mesin smart house memecahkan keheningan mereka.

' _kata sandi salah'_

Setelah mendengar suara mesin itu, sebuah ketukan pintupun terdengar. Si kutu buku Jonghyun langsung mengambil pakaiannya dan menuju kamar mandi sementara Guanlin hanya mengambil boxer dan memakainya lalu membuka pintu untuk sang pengganggu itu.

"apa aku benar-benar menganggu sampai mengubah kata sandi rumah mu?" Dongho masuk dengan senyum bersinarnya.

Saat masuk Dongho melihat keadaan kasur yang seperti medan perang dunia satu dan Jonghyun juga keluar dari kamar mandi. Dongho mengarahkan tatapannya pada Jonghyun lalu kembali ke kasur dan Jonghyun mengikuti pandangan Dongho tersebut dan mulai panik.

"Tidak! Ini bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan... kami hanya..." kata-kata Jonghyun terputus dengan ucapan Dongho.

"Memang apa yang aku bayangkan Jonghyun?" Dongho menatap Jonghyun dengan senyuman yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Dongho duduk diruang tengah dan mulai mengeluarkan buku-bukunya.

"Kau yang membuatnya terlihat jelas" Guanlin berjalan menuju Jonghyun dan berbaring dikasurnya sementara Jonghyun hanya bisa menunduk malu dengan perbuatannya tadi.

Jonghyun memilih bergabung dengan Dongho dan duduk bersebrangan dengannya. Jonghyun meperhatikan buku-buku Dongho yang kelihatannya sangat bagus jika dia juga bisa ikut mempelajarinya.

"Kemarilah dan belajar" ucap Dongho memanggil Guanlin.

"Sedang tidak ingin. Dia saja" Guanlin menunjuk Jonghyun sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak tidur. Dongho menatap Jonghyun seolah bertanya.

"Ahh tidak... tidak perlu seperti itu..." Jonghyun menggerakan tangannya sebagai tanda dia tidak menginginkannya.

"Itu gratis... kau tidak perlu ikut membayar tapi kalau tidak mau terserah" ucap Guanlin sambil membenarkan posisi tidurnya mencari posisi yang nyaman. Sementara Jonghyun memutar bola matanya mendengar perkataan dinginnya itu.

Akhirnya Dongho dan Jonghyun pun mulai belajar. Jonghyun sangat senang karena buku yang dimiliki Dongho benar-benar keren. Sesaat Jonghyun lupa diberada dirumah orang yang sangat dibencinya dan melupakan rasa sakit bagian belakang tubuhnya itu juga. Selama belajar hanya senyuman saja yang ditunjukkan Jonghyun.

Saat di sekolah, keduanya bertemu dilorong sekolah. Guanlin bersama teman-temanya berjalan sampai bercanda dan tertawa sementar Jonghyun hanya sendirian. Keduanya berpapasan dan Jonghyun melihat Guanlin tapi sedikitpun Guanlin tidak melihatnya. Jonghyun memanggil Guanlin sesaat mereka berpapasan dan pemilik nama itu pun berbalik melihat Jonghyun.

"Apa kau akan belajar lagi dengan Dongho?" ucap Jonghyun hati-hati dan terdengar takut. Guanlin menatapnya dan terlihat menghampiri Jonghyun.

"Jika kau mau, datang saja kapanpun ke rumah ku dan hubungi dia" ucap Guanlin sambil mengambil pena yang ada disaku Jonghyun menulis nomor telfon Dongho dan kata sandi rumahnya lalu kembali pada teman-temannya dan pergi.

Jonghyun menatap punggung Guanlin yang semakin jauh. Jonghyun tidak mengharapkan kisah yang romantis diantara mereka tapi dia mengira situasinya sudah berbeda, dia mengira mereka sudah berteman tapi sepertinya mustihail berteman dalam waktu yang singkat dengan pria sedingin itu.

Waktu pulang sekolah sudah tiba. Jonghyun tidak melihat tanda-tanda Guanlin disekitarnya, sedikit merasa sepi tapi merasa senang juga. Jonghyun berencana untuk pulang tapi dia merasa sangat penasaran kemana perginya Guanlin. Jonghyun pun melihat catatan yang diberikan Guanlin tadi cukup lama dan berfikir apakah harus melihat kerumah nya?

WOW MAN! Berapa hari tidak update yah? LOL! Maaf yah bener-bener sibuk banget T^T

Hope you enjoy! Yang sudah nungguin ini cerita terima kasih banyakkk ku senanggg~


End file.
